Dependence
by Become one with Makita
Summary: Jotaro and Kakyoin are two pures alpha and omega, who instantlly fall in love with each other at the point of having a toxic need of each other...


When Jotaro fist hear about Kakyoin was in some rumors about a pricy but well looking omega who was a dream to everyone who pays to get their cock sucked

It was so gay and non masculine to talk about the scort you payed to suck your dick specially if it was a man but damn the guy seemed to know what he was doing if everybody was talking so good about him, he didnt need to invert in adveritising at all if everyone of his friends already got a bit of it, and it wasnt cheap.

The man was turning straighst and gays up just by blowjobs.

But Jotaro wasnt interested on it, he wasnt interested on sex at all, he wasnt interested on get an STD , plus he wasnt interested on spend that amount of money just for a blowjob, he had good hands.

The problem was when he was innocently hanging out with one of his class mates and in a moment he dissapeared on the campus, Jotaro searched him until he found in one of the man bathroom the voice of his classmate moaning and whining in one of the boxes. Maybe it was with a girl he sluddenly meet? Idk he didnt care he just wanted to go where they agreeded, so he waited outside knowing that the kid wasnt exactly someone that would last long.

But Jojo didnt expect to be so enchanted and curious about the cherry smell the man was emanating of exitment just by...sucking a cock

That wasnt his friend common smell, it was from the other person sucking.

With a notorious erection that he had to hide with his backpack, he waited outside, unable to control himself to smell that scent, he was a pretty strong type of alpha so he was pretty perceptive to that kinda of things

Deep in his mind, he wanted to meet that omega, put a face to the smell that would be his fantasy wet dream tonight.

Jojo didnt care about the voice of his classmate reaching the edge or the climax, he can ignore it and just wait for them to leave the bathroom

It didnt take long after apparently the man came and finished, because 5 minutes later both mans came off the bathroom laughting with their cheeks reds like they were sharing a secret

For one side, it was a secret for noone, and in the other side, it wasnt a secret for him.

Classmate freezed in his place at seeing Jotaro standing in front of the door, laugting nerviously like he had nothing to say.

-Sorry i needed to go to the bathroom –yeah? A cumtoilet?

-i could have leave and go home, at least say something –while he was concentrated in moving his tongue properly to speak, his eyes were focused on the redhead standing next to the guy, asian purple eyes with a very nice tone of skin. Still he wasnt that inmature to reply angry to his classmate, he just wanted that little consideration of at least being tolded to go home or not.

It was true he was goodlooking.

He liked the way that his chest looked big, not exactly sure if it was because he had a long pair of shoulders of because how small was his waist but it sure looked good.

Maybe good enought to claw his theets in his shoulders

Jotaro blushed at thinking that, he had that kind of unneceptable kink.

But the man had his neck well hidded under a turtle neck, something smart considering his work...

Work...

The redhead eventually noticed his eyes on him, making Jojo blush his cheeks ashemed of being so obvious...

He wasnt exactly a virgin to act like that tho, less with a cum toilet.

-Oh my –the redhead laughted moving his hand to his mouth to hide a smile, he slowly walked until they were stading one in front of the other and Tenmei inspected Jotaro with his eyes head to toes, analazying him, looking closely –if u keep looking this cute next time we meet i have no problem in giving u a free pass! –Jotaro didnt understand that but he see that the redhead was clearly exited and funny about him, did he have something on his face? What was he laughting? About what?

-Free pass? -he asked confused, and Tenmei give him a little smile to keep walking on his way, and leave the two guys alone

-Lucky motherfucker –his classmate sissed, he never looked for him and he still got the opportunity to have a free pass, just because he was handsome...Jojo looked at him claiming for some answers, but the guy turned his face to the side offended, clearly resented because he was a normal beta and well...there wasnt any comparation to make.

In the night, Jotaro found himself thinking in the omega words, he may not fully understand what he meaned for free pass but he was sure he wanted to meet him again...he was cute...

But he surely didnt want to meet him again paying

He wanted to make a fake meet all the week but the guy wasnt easy to find in the university, he didnt know which carreer he was making or really anything about his persona, he was non suspiciously asking some people about that guy or how to contact him but...he didnt want to pass like he wanted his services either, so taking info that way was hard.

Eventually Jotaro would forget about it in the university and he would continue his classes and carrer in a normal way without any romantic interest.

There was a time where there was a party, the alpha goes without problem because he was invited by his classmates and he knew he had to socialize in order to make contacts, i mean it was part of university life right? Even if they all were twenty kids with family records and nothing more else under they arms.

Well nothing more else than beers and whine bottles but it was something, and he liked drinking so a change for a night wasnt all bad.

The party was in a night club, the type of night club that was dark, with iridesent lights, led lamps, laser lights, gas and loud music that makes everyone unable to talk to each other and drink more and more because it was the only easy thing to do. Jotaro decided to take a break with a can of beer at half in his hand, sitting in one of the couches contemplating the beer, he had been with his friends laughting and drinking all the hour but the loud music had him stupid and aturded, he wanted to take a break and just sit quiet and chill.

There was a lot of people in the couches of the wall, people drinking, people screaming at each other in one attempt to talk, people watching their celphones, people tired just like him, horny people touching and kissing...in the dark part there was couple doing it for he wasnt against it, he didnt mind at all, it was that kinda of place.

But he just wanted to rest five, rest five and then go back to chill with his friends.

He mutted his mind just looking at the can, sluddenly everything seemed more quiet and he was able to hear his own voice in his mind, he can isolate that way, but he cant isolate from his arounds and the touch feeling, someone just sitted next to him making the sit go down in weight, thats okay, he can with that, it wasnt that bad, the couch was for everyone.

But a few moments later he see from the side of his eyes that the person who sitted next to him was doing the exactly same, open legs holding a can looking directly at it with a sleppy and tired face, yawining time by time.

That break a little his concentration, looking at the guy next to him, it was really a surprise seeing a ginger because they were really rare but it was more strange picking up with the same guy he lost track a few months ago.

Tenmei?

He looked good as the last time they see.

White pants were doing nice job on his knees , it looked refreshing to him among all the darkness of the club, making a small violet color from the light that convined with his eyes.

Apparently he wasnt aware that he was looking at him at all, he was too inserted in looking at his beer can.

The green tshirt looked well too, damn, he even nice arms.

Jotaro crossed his arms, leaving the can next to his feets in the ground to specifically look at him, since he wasnt aware of his presence even staying at his side. Oh well, more for him, he was really beautifull even looking so down.

The moment break when a couple sit next to the redhead, breaking his concentration and jumping surprised in the seat almost trowing the can in his hands, taking him out of his trance and making realize about his arounds, first, he see a couple euphorically kissing and putting their hands all around in their bodys, okay, he can stand that, he wasnt a pussy, he didnt mind tho.

Second, at the other side there was a guy straight looking at him, making Kakyoin raise an eyebrow curious until he remember that face –Oh you are... –before anything out of nothing the man of the couple next to him hitted Kakyoin in the back clearly telling him to leave some space and privacity, Kakyoin was going to kick that asshole in the face but his beer can splited on his white pants by the surprise, and totally fearless of having a yellow mark on them being new he jumped out the couch like the asshole wanted.

Not without grabbing Jotaro by the wrist taking him at the bathroom too, the alpha just let himself being carried away by the handsome omega who robbed his attention several minutes ago.

They both ended in the bathroom, Kakyoin taking his pants down without any decency or shame about the guys around pissing or talking in there, it wasnt a bad bathroom despite at all, the club have an expensive entrance ticket so it was...decent...a little of water there and there but nothing really gross.

And there was soap on the dispensers, so while Kakyoin dealed with the dispenser to work and realease some soap, Jotaro take de pants and started brushing it under the water, surprising Noriaki by the good intention.

-Hey, u catch it fast –Kakyoin say once his hands were soaped, ignoring the laughts of the guys back him who were moffing at the surreal situation.

-i dont get why u brought me here –said Jotaro leaving the clothes so the redhead can take care of his own pants

-well im not dissapointed at all –he laughted, looking at his confused face –its been a while since the last time we saw each other right? –he started bruishing the pants now soaped, seeing how the fabric was turning white again, obviously wet in the leg were the beer was

In that moment Jotaro was aware that the guy with violet eyes recognized him

-you want to say hi or anything? –if it wasnt because he had an atraction for him, it would be strange that a guy which had only shared a few words moths ago would take him to have a chat. He wanted to be suspicious about the situation but he was watching at the nice hips the omega had, underwear all and everything, rounded and skinny but very muscle.

He was being hipnotized, and a little angry that everyonelse in that bathroom were having that show too, it was his moment with the omega.

-i just sit by casuality next to u –said the redhead a little down, not so sure what he expected of the situation now he thinked it clearly, maybe the guy was right- sorry, i guess you can go, i bring u here without reason just because i knewed you –maybe he wanted someone he knewed to talk about the incident, he feeled ashemed of being so impulsive now.

-its okay –Jotaro noticed how he sounded a little rude, his sad face was killing him, and he was ashemed at the point he feeled he hasnt the right to say anything more, but still had to do something to confort him a little after being so rude.

And taking that guys out of the bathroom to at least make him feel less exposed sounded like a good idea in his head.

Jotaro was an alpha with a really heavy presence, he was tall, thought, heavy and very muscle, the type of guy you fear to make angry with that big pair of fist. But when he wanted to make people unconfortable, he just had to screed an espese wave of pheromones in the air directly from his skin, specially pointing at someone who make him angry, like the face of the idiot who keeps next to the boxes laughting with his friends looking at the redhead ass.

It didnt take long for the other males in the bathroom to notice there was an angry alpha wanting to kick their asses, because of how strong the smell of that hormones was in the closed air.

In five minutes, all the uncomfortable, scared and threatened betas and alphas were out, one by one, not wanting to be close at such a scaring presence. Letting them alone in an almost silence bathroom, if it wasnt for the music outside

When he looked back at the redhead he was still there, his legs pants were now clean under the water with soap but there was something strange with him, his body was shaking and his head was down, eyes on the water.

Until Jotaro smelled something different than normal, an smell he smelled before, he realized what it was in the moment that the redhead looked at him with watery eyes and red cheeks, taking his pants out of the water and putting it on his shoulder.

-i...told u that next time we see each other i can give u a free pass right? –oh...no...or yes, it was the smell of an exited omega. But Jotaro didnt see it bad, despite of using his hormones unconsiusly on him, he slightly open the door of one of the boxes moving the top of the toilet down.

Kakyoin catched the message and puushed the alpha inside, almost jumping on him to wrap his arms on his neck and go directly to kiss him, Jotaro closing the door behind them to not be bothered.

Now he thinked on it, he was kissing a guy who didnt really know his name, he knewed the guys called him Tenmei, but it was a fake name he used for security.

It didnt mind tho. The guy kissed like heaven, tongue wrapping and sucking around his with such passion and exitement, he had a completly exited omega on his arms.

Kakyoin was so turned on about such a perfect example of an alpha male, he had the perfect essent to charm him and turn his head crazy , he had the perfect smell he was looking on a male.

It didnt take long for Kakyoin to surpass the kisses before he noticed something pocking on his stomach, and it wasnt only his own bonner, it was from Jojo, their mouths separate with strings of saliva when the redhead was unable to contain some dignity and started watering about the idea.

Without any shame he started to touch it, on top of the pants, looking down feeling his underwear wet in slick at just thinking on such a hard and big cock inside him.

Jotaro looked down, hipnotized because such a beautifull muse was doing all kinda of things on him.

His slender and long fingers had the strenght to press and grab firmly his cock even in his tight pants, making the alpha moan at the nice feeling, Kakyoin looked at him practically with hearts in his eyes, that sounded beautifull, so mainly and atractive,god that alpha deserved a price, he wanted to be his slut.

He had no pants to wet with water on the dirty floor so without thinking in anything alse he kneeded on the floor, taking Jotaros belt off with such an entusiasms that Jotaro almost thinked they were going too fast, but he forget about that in the moment that the redhead put it on his mouth, moaning loudy at how wet and hot was inside, the perfect tongue that before was eating his lips were now making him see the sky, with such an intensity and passion, the redhead was really hungry for his cock, he was taking the most he can of it even in his throath.

Jotaro had never seen something like that, nobody has been this hungry and enchanted with him ever, and he loved it, he loved how they seemed to have a perfect chemistry, at least that was what his mind allowed him to think for how good the guy was passing it. He moved his hips slowly, in motions on the redhead mouth, and he open his violet eyes to look at him directly grabbing his cock, masturbating from the base taking out his tongue to let the head precum on it, hypnotized of how the waist of the alpha moved, not wanting to loose a second of it.

Jojo was huffing and moaning, breathing deep by the nose, fearing of closing his eyes and loosing a second of how beautifull the omega looked, and it wasnt only the view, the entire space around them was contaminated of hormones and pheromones, the omega had such a intoxicating and strong scent that was moving his head away from there. His face went to grab his cheeks by the side where his curl was, feeling how soft and clean was his hair at the touch, red and shiny hair.

Once he had the control of his face Kakyoin liked the head with the precum, tasting it, moaning at how good it was, not leaving his eyes from Jotaros ones. With his other hand the alpha grabbed his dick and started moving it all around the omega face, lips, nose, cheeks and chin, making the guy take his tongue out to slip again his cock in his mouth.

The slow game was killing Kakyoin, he defitnetly had a good chemistry with this guy, they were in a sensual and slow game that had his legs wet in fluids and slick.

It was normal for him get exited when he sucked cock of the guys who payed for his services if the guy was nice looking or at least normal but this was beyond any experience he had before, he feeled his entire body in fire for that perfect male, he deserved it, he was beautifull and perfect, they matched.

He noticed how the work was almost done when the cock of the alpha started twithching in his hand, making him split saliva exited, licking from the base to the head with a smile directly to him.

-My name is Noriaki...-he said almost without thinking it, he wanted that man to remember his name, make him remember who was the man seducing him. If their conection was real after this, with that data on his hands Jotaro wasnt going to loose time in looking for him.

Despite how much he wished it and his body was claiming for it, he didnt bring condoms that night, and he wasnt going to risk himself in a public bathroom, hell just have to get satisfied with that.

-Im...-he feeled a hot wave of heat invading his body as soon he heared that name, his fantasys now had name and that was process –Im...Jojo...Jotaro –he answer grabing the back of his head, fingers tangled on his neck, moving his head guiding him on eating his cock, he wanted to cum down his throat so the omega can know how hot he was for him...

Despite of wanting to have his face full of cum and taste it finger pher finger he was good with Jotaro idea, he wanted to do it too, he wanted his hot seed.

With the alpha moving his head Noriaki started to suck harder and move faster, wanting to milk the alpha, feeling the mans breath go lighter and faster as his ansious for coming while he flavour once his cock all long.

When Jotaros cummed Kakyoin made his best to not look like an amateur and swallow perfectly, containing his breath to not choke and keep swallowing by the hot milk of the alpha goes down his throath, contaminating his mouth with that adictive man smell. They didnt break eye contact even when Jotaro was cumming, Kakyoin loved to see his chest going up and down, knowing that he was the one accelerating his breath, and Jotaro was hipnotized by that beautifull face,specially for those violet eyes.

After that, while Jotaro was enyoing his orgamns, Kakyoin put his pants on with his legs totally soaked on his on fluids and run away the bathroom, he didnt want to puush more their limits and ending up doing something that might go wrong, even if he wished it.

If they connected in something, Jotaro would look for him.

And they did, because by the morning, just before he would enter to the shower after masturbating like crazy all night in his bed with the smell of the alpha still on his body and the exitement all over his butt, someone knocked at his door.

He breathed inside almost with his heart stopping when he see the alpha on the door of his appartment.

That was fast

And convenient

And perfect.

They ended up doing it all noon non stopping.

Jotaro, who promised to keep Noriakis name in secret for his safety, discovered that the man didnt really work of sucking dick, sure it help him with some debts and ordinary pays like cherry frappes but most of the money he win sucking dick was saves, he didnt have an extraordinary expensive lifestyle, he just do that because it was easy and no one really complain about his prices because he had a good advertisement.

They ended up being really good sex friends...and friends also because they had a good relationship, Noriaki didnt really make him pay more than a drink or something to eat after they fucked, because he was the type of man who was hungry after doing it, he had free passes to do whatever he wanted to on him.

And he was so enchanted on having such an perfect example of parthner next to him, Jojo was handsome, tall, muscle,had a nice dick and his breath smelled good, he liked having next to his side at the most perfect man in all university, chicks would go crazy if they knewed that Jotaro also eats his dick for breakfast.

And Jojo was such a perfect male also, his strong alpha scent messes with his body everytime he was close to him, he wanted to grab his arm and never let him go away again.

Kakyoin cant stop having stupid smiles when he was at Jotaros side, it was his omega nature being satisficed from having a parthner

Things started to get weird between them when they become more closer to each other, expending more time together more than fucking or sneaking in the bathrooms to suck each other dick because they were good friends and really similar types or person, also studying or hanging out together. The principal problem that Jotaro feeled very jelous of Noriakis "work", he stopped accepting it like it was nothing or something without relevance when he discover that the guy didnt really do it for money, he feeled very posesive and angry of the redhead when he discovered he was sucking another guys cock, money or not in the middle.

First, Jotaro started to look for Kakyoin in everyplace on the university despite that the fact they have different schedules and different carrers, skipping his own clases to look were the redhead was, almost sticking to him like bublegum in the shoe, and Noriaki didnt have a problem with that, he enyojed his company despite of the fact that he was worried of his carreer, but the man knows what he was doing, he allowed it, because he liked Jojo a lot.

Second, when Jotaro discovered that Noriaki was working with someother guy, he would sit in the toilet next to the box where he was and would start emanting pheromones enought to scare away from fear the guy that was with his omega. Noriaki didnt mind, he loved Jotaros scent and he loved being protected by him, he didnt mind the lost money, he appreciatted Jotaros company more than that, also that always exited him and make him look for Jotaro in the next box to fuck him.

By the third point, it was something knewed that the omega was surely claimed by Jotaro, the strong and tall alpha in Marine Biology, and the fact that he was allowing it, it was obvious they were something by how they walked holding hands and lunched together everyday. Nobody wanted to look for the omega anymore with such a treath around, it was well know that the alpha didnt like his job and better not fuck with that man, because he had the fame of being a delincuent in the center of the city when he was young.

Kakyoin didnt mind it, he loved his alpha

-Hey i wanted to ask you something –Kakyoin said in a moment they were lunching sushi before they classed would start. They were under a three, Jotaro resting on Noriakis legs while he feeded him, the redhead feeled so complete caring for his alpha.

They have a good communication and they were very open to each other, so Noriaki wasnt afraid to ask.

-Mmm? –asked the other one eating from the chopsticks.

-Well u and i know each other for...some months...and its been good months –he blushed, remembering all the noons playing videogames on his house or just hanging out in the city with a smile–and i havent been with another guy in some time –Jotaro take care of that, but Noriaki didnt care and he was happy about it –would you be my boyfriend?

Jotaro raised his head, looking at him with a satified smile, raising his hand to touch his cheek, blushing Kakyoin even more, he looked nice, he had a perfect omega parthner, his alpha persona feeled kinda complete with the situation –yes, of course.

As boyfriend, he was very posesive, following Kakyoin everywhere he goes and always being at his side with everyone he talked, the redhead taking advantage to grab his hand or rest his head on his shoulder, just because he was obsesed with his alpha at everyminute they were together.

Some friends tried to alarm Kakyoin about the situation being weird when the alpha started to hug him when he was talking to someoneelse or growling low to everyone that contacted Kakyoin somehow, but the redhead wouldnt listen despite of knowing it was bad, he loved his alpha, and he allowed it because he loved him.

Why would he move away the most beautifull man in all the university? He was just for him, he winned the most valued price!

Kakyoin never loose any of his life style, because when Jojo insisted in moving together to Kakyoins department he discovered that the guy was actually from a rich family, so money for cherry frappes was never out, the alpha was actually a a good provider, none of them needed to work because the money their parents send them was more than enought, so they just study and were together.

In fact, they were so pure alpha and omega couple, that primitive behaviors didnt take long to appear, like doing a nest to sleep together, Jotaro licking Kakyoin to clean him, and that always ended up in sex most of the times because the omega thinked that he had a gorgeous tongue, Jotaro growling at everything he didnt liked...The only thing they didnt do yet was the bite, but for no particular reason

-Hey im someone you would present to you parents? –asked Kakyoin while they were buying the dinner at the market, Jotaros hand always in his waist

-mmm yeah? Why not?

-i dont know, we dont reach even the year together...-he said grabbing some porkchop to examine the quality.

-We can go if u want, but i dont see my parents very often, vacations are near i suppose –maybe for chrismast holidays it would be a good time, taking a boyfriend for the first time in 22 years.

They were such a perfect and coordinated couple, that their heat weeks ended up in the same week, Jotaro planeed it to be perfect so he reserved an entire week in one love motel to have all the privacy they needed, so nooneelse can smell Kakyoin strong pheromones around the place, and the omega buyed food for all the week so they didnt need nothing else that each other, closed in their love bubble.

It was a lucky that holiday vacations where a time of cold weather, so all the scratches, bruises and marks of that week were well hidden under the winter clothes, for both of them to know the Joestar family.

But a month after that, Kakyoin discover that no matter how much protection methods they used for their heats, their conection was just too strong, and Kakyoin ended up pregnant.

Jotaro had a mix of emotions, he reatched another important point of his alpha nature, impregnating an omega parthner and make it have his baby, in some way he was happy and satisfied, it was just his savage and alpha nature speaking for him and for the other part he wasnt so sure what feel about it...

Kakyoin in the other side was happy, so happy, their wasnt a bonded couple yet but this baby surely bonded him with the most awsome and hadnsome alpha he will ever meet forever, it was Jotaros baby, it was the baby from the most beautifull men in existence, the baby from a perfect alpha, it was going to be a beautifull and healthy baby, and he was the one carrying it. Such an honor as an omega carry the children of such a big alpha like his parthner.

None of them leaved the university in that time, in fact they were more close than ever, sex was great because pregnant omegas were a soup of pheromones and Jotaro needed to be ready at any moment to satisfy his horny omega, to satisfy the father of his child and make him want to stay at his side forever without the need of the bond mark.

For some classmates it was such a shame to see what the cumtoilet of the university had become, but Kakyoin looked happy caressing his growing belly.

There was something particular about it that had Jotaro mad and angry when he was doing it with the redhead, from his belly his skin emanates a soft smell to dishwasher, that was going to be obviously the scent of their baby, and he hated it, he hated the scent of someoneelse on his parthner, but he cant really do anything about it more than just let it pass until the baby was with them

When birth time was coming, Jotaro commited something extremly dangerous, making Kakyoin give birth at home, because he didnt one anyone close to his parthner even in such a dangerous procidement, he prepared himself a lot for weeks to be ready and fully prepared, just because he was so posesive of his pregnant parthner that he didnt want anyone next to him than him

Oh by the way, their pregnancy was a secret from their parents, they just know they were together and keep studying normally with good grades.

Baby come good, born nice, he had black hair and green eyes just like his dad and just like Kakyoin thinked it was handsome and good looking, it was a nice baby and he was in love with him despite of having a birth a little problematic, but Jojo also did good in taking care on both of them.

For Jotaro things were nice on the first days, he was happy, super happy that his newborn was an exactly copy of who he was as a child, that he and Kakyoin had a bond for life, his son was beautifull and a nice baby, both of them could carry it to university in a front backpack and he would just sleep and stay there without making any noise or disturbing.

But with the time for him, it started to became a bother.

Because it was another person near his precious omega, it was someoneelse robbing and taking his attention from him.

He hated how Kakyoin would get up in the nights to feed him, how he would interrups his chats to change the baby diappers, how the eyes of the redhead were on the baby all the time, how they cant hug each other without the baby in the middle

It was annyoying, he hated not being the only one for the omega.

-Dont get like that, theres a lot for u too! –Kakyoin laughted, Jotaro was being funny, jelous of a baby, his own baby, always he was milking Jouta his father would start to grolw jelous of how the hell he was letting someoneelse drink from his tittie.

During his pregnancy he was the only enjoing his lactating big tits, because Noriaki grew up a beautifull mature body that had him crazy to posses and fuck everytime he could, he also loved the flavour of his milk, and now he had to share.

-i know –he growled back, he noticed how his son trembled when he was annyoyed next to him, recognizing him as the alpha male in the house, and how he should respect him for his own good, still, Jojo feeled uncomfortable.

-You can get your own portion when Jouta is sleeping, dont worry too much –the redhead loved the chilling feeling when he was around his baby, doing his primary purpose in life, taking care of the child of his alpha, more than that he loved being close to that fragile little thing and know that he was his caretaker.

-i can get my portion whenever i want –he missed the times when Kakyoin and him would sneak on the bathrooms so Jotaro can sit him on his legs and start sucking when he feeled the urge of an cherry milkshake, because it was an strange flavour but he can swear that as same as his smell, his milk had the flavour of cherry milkshake.

-Yeah but you dont cry when i dont please you...well...not loud...-he laughted again, it was actually funny how he was jelous of a baby, but Jotaro was jelous of everyone so it wasnt that strange.

Things scalated bad when Jotaro feeled he was being left to one side, Kakyoin that day bought clothes for the baby and he was changing and playing with him like it was some kinda of doll, taking pictures and laughting at how funny he looked, hours and hours passed with the omega close on his bubble with his son, with Jotaro looking annyoyed from the outside, annyoying that someone else was robbing the attention that it was his before.

After that, when they were off clothes to keep trying, Kakyoin picked Jouta up with a green suit and layed on the nest, resting with a yellow pijama, until the baby climbed his chest and started punching on his titties, making Kakyoin laught.

-You are as demanding as your dad –and speaking of the king of Rome, Jotaro sitted next to him, claiming a little of the attention he didnt get in all the noon –oh, wait a second, Jouta wants to eat first, ill be with you in seconds –Kakyoin raise up his tshirt, leaving the place for Jouta who started to suck and eat from the nipple, making the wet sounds he liked so much from him, picking the kid to not let him fall with a smile –now you can tell me

-i dont like how you are acting –Kakyoin looked at him with a confused face, not understanding –you are not paying any attention to me.

-Well im bussy with the baby, he is so little and cant stand for his own, you can serve your own milk from the fridge –he didnt understand his logic, and that make Jojo more angry, growling as he talked.

-Oh really? –he said feeling his head hot and dizzy of anger, opening Kakyoin legs with his first roughtly and setting between them taking his pants down his legs ups–Then ill serve my own –his hands open his thights and asscheeks, looking up for Kakyoin confused and panicked face not understanding what was happening with his partner.

-Wait Jojo! Not now! Later! Im with the baby now! –Jouta wasnt understanding anything, he just feeled moved and uncomfortable to keep eating, doing his best to keep sucking at the nipple and milk his father.

Kakyoin didnt want that, he can deal with Jotaro horny attacks but not with the baby! Not with him on his arms! His privacy time with the baby was more important than anything! But...how he can be against the love and the urges of the most handsome alpha he has ever seen? The redhead cheeks were red and his eyes were watering desesperated, he didnt want that now but he didnt want to say stop, he can say no to anything that Jotaro wanted from him.

-You are mine –Jotaro said, posicionating his face over his butt, looking directly at his desesperates eyes, challenging the baby that was taking the attention of his parthner

-Im but...-Kakyoin responded before feeling a hot tongue over his hole, paralizying completly, making his heart stop of surprise, how dare Jojo to do that in front of Jouta! No! He didnt want that! Not now! He can deal with that later but not with the baby on! He didnt want lactate his son with his parthner licking his ass!

And Jotaro didnt want to stop, Kakyoin can tell that by the rythm of his breathing, he was getting exited by it.

-No one is more important than me –said Jojo biting the insides of his thights, making Kakyoin moan, he loved to be bited and cant help it.

-I know but...you dont need to compite...-the omega can feel the tears going down his cheeks, he didnt want that at that moment, he didnt want his alpha to think that –is you son...-he feeled uncomfortable, it wasnt good, it was horrible, he feeled like a horrible parent to his baby doing that even if he didnt understand what was happening, Jouta in his inocency just keeped eating from his chest.

-Im the winner- Jotaro said giving a last lick, standing up between his legs to get in front of Kakyoin face looking at that pair of violet eyes, alarming him because he was crushing the baby by the weight of his chest, baby that moved unconfortable wanting to get out, not understanding what his papa was doing –and im the only one, ever

Kakyoin looked with fear at his green eyes, feeling a darkness on his shoulders for a moment, a terrible fear making his body shimmer for him and the sake of his son but...he quickly summit to his green eyes, like the good omega he was, making name at the conection they both had, loosing all need to confront Jojo... even with the baby moving to get free under them.

-Sorry Jojo...-Jotaro grabbed Kakyoin by the cheeks, giving him a heavy look using his pheromones to make him feel guilty and sad for being bad, instantly feeling the shoulders of the omega go light an not wanting to make a fight anymore, it was instinctive for him, to act like that by the orders of his alpha and it wasnt fair from Jotaro to do that but well, he had the tool avalible.

The hands on his cheeks were down, moving the turtle neck of the pijama down, caressing the zone making Kakyoin close his eyes relaxed by how nice the caressings feeled.

But as soon Jouta falled from his chest down by moving trying to get out of them and started crying by the hit on the sheets, Kakyoin alarmed again, and before he can respond to pick up the baby Jotaro bited him hard on the neck, by surprise, without warning, nailing his canines on his neck veins deeply.

Kakyoin paralized, getting still and unable to move, not even hearing the crys of his baby in the background, just feeling the canines of his now really now his alpha going down on his neck breaking the skin and muscles.

They were bonded now, Jotaros pheremones were invading his blood track, making him totally dependent of him.

If Jotaro died he would die by sadness, because he needed the hormones of the man around him. As tears were invading his face and his breath was accelerating in fear, he also feeled complete and satisfied as an omega.

The body of the alpha was still, hard, keeping all his attention on efforts on doing right the proccedure to make the omega his forever, feeling a big heat invading from toes to front, not sure it he was turned on or angry. Closing around his theets around his neck, harder, feeling the flavour of the blood on his tongue, and the heat of it on his chin, Kakyoin neck full in blood from the wound

Kakyoin feeled so passive and sumited towards jotaro, like he cant never be againsts him in nothing anymore, feeled completly dependant and needed of his presence at that moment, unable to move unless he orders him.

The crys and screams from Jouta didnt reach his ears until Jotaro decided that the bond was finally finished and started to lick and clean around the wound, licking the hot blood going down his collar bone and shoulders, his pijama completly stained in red blood. He looked down at Jouta because the screams were making him deaf, taking his little hand with a little little little little of shame of what he was doing, with a feeling of being sleepy and drunk at the same time while Jotaro was still treating it...he feeled bad for the abandoned baby down them...

But...but...

They were finally mates...

He was Jotaros propierty forever, and Jotaro was also his.

They were closed in this relationship forever.

And Jotaro make sure to make their bond more deep than ever,


End file.
